


flora

by syncopate (orphan_account)



Series: hanahaki disease [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Hanahaki Disease, Late Night Conversations, M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/syncopate
Summary: in which jonghyun can't sleep and likes to think aloud





	

**Author's Note:**

> told purely through conversation  
> first posted on tumblr~  
> edited 23 jan

“Kibum? Bummie? Bum? Are you awake?” **  
**

“It’s past midnight, Jjong. I have early class tomorrow. So do you.”

“I was just thinking.”

“You don’t need to, go back to sleep.”

“What kind of flower am I, do you think?”

“It’s…12:45 in the morning, Jjong.”

“But what kind?”

“Daffodils.”

“That was a quick answer. Are you thinking about this at all, Bum?”

“It’s 12:46am, of course I’m not.”

“But why daffodils?”

“Because they represent creativity and inspiration and inner clarity and you have all of that. Now go back to sleep.”

“I would have thought I was like a rose, you know. Old-fashioned, classic, romantic.”

“No. Daffodils.”

~-~

“Are you sleeping yet?”

“…Not. Anymore.”

“What flower are you?”

“Kim Jonghyun, why are we talking about flowers at…1:20 in the morning?”

“Because. What flower are you, Bummie?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Orchids. Because they represent beauty, luxury and strength.”

“Are you saying I’m expensive and spoilt.”

“You are though. But you’re also one of the strongest, most determined and of course, most beautiful people I know.”

“I...Thank you?"

“You're welcome.”

“Go back to sleep, Jjong.

~-~

“Kibum?”

“Are you planning to sleep at all tonight?”

“Not really. Do you think Hanahaki Disease exists?”

“What?”

“They say when you’re suffering from unrequited love, flowers grow in your chest. The only way it disappears is if you have an operation. Or if the person returns your love.”

“That’s bullshit. Flowers can’t grow in people.”

“Taemin says his friend Kai had flowers in his chest before confessing to Krystal.”

“Taemin likes to fuck with you, you know.”

~-~

“What do you think it feels like?”

“What do I think what feels like?”

“Hanahaki Disease.”

“Like suffocation, probably. The vines squeezing your lungs. The petals clogging your throat. Until you can’t breathe and it starts to hurt. But it’s a good pain because you know it means you love someone. Now go back to sleep.”

“Is that what love feels like you think?”

“No, it’s what unreturned love feels like, because it’s trapped inside you with nowhere to go. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Go to sleep, Jjong.”

~-~

“Kibum?”

“ _Yes,_ Jjong.”

“I saw you throwing up yellow petals the other day, you know. Were they daffodils?”

~-~

“Kibum, come out of the toilet, please.”

“Bum?”

“I can hear you crying, why are you crying?”

“Kibum..there are orchids growing in my chest. I didn’t know what they were until I showed a petal to Jinki and he told me, and I think. I _know,_ they’re for you, because of you. I wasn’t making fun of you.”

“Bummie?”

~-~

“You kissed me. Does that mean you love me too?”

“You already know the answer. Shut up.”

“You love me too.”

“Stop smiling like that, it’s creepy.”

“I can breathe without tasting petals now.”

“Go to sleep, Jjong. It’s very late.”

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

~-~

“Kiss me again?"


End file.
